


What if it's us

by EikNarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Healing, M/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EikNarf/pseuds/EikNarf
Summary: 战后八年级，德拉科和哈利都回到了学校里，但战争似乎并没有改善两人的关系.....
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	What if it's us

1

“不知道赫敏的就业咨询结束没有，”罗恩和哈利各抱着一个大袋子，深一脚浅一脚地踩在雪地里，罗恩在说话时呼出大团的白气，“这学期第一个霍格莫德周末诶！她非要跟教授约在今天，本来还想着我们两个能一起好好约个会。”说到后头，罗恩的声音逐渐低了下去，边走还边泄愤似的踢起脚边的积雪。

哈利好脾气地笑了笑，“赫敏也是希望能有更多时间跟教授深入谈谈嘛，她想法一向多，一时半会儿聊不清楚。而且今天天气也不算好，就算没约成会损失也不大，再说你们在学校里也是天天腻在一起啊，不差这一天啦。”

“但在外头毕竟还是跟在学校里不一样嘛，而且这是今年第一场雪......”

“嗯对，我理解，在学校里一直有我这个大电灯泡。”

罗恩一下急了，“我不是这个意思！我，我，我只是不想一个人拿两人份的东西回学校，你又不是没看到她列购物清单，羽毛笔、羊皮纸、糖果就算了，还有书！抱着这么一大袋东西，我手都酸了！”罗恩越说越激动，购物袋差点从手里滑落。

哈利连忙腾出一只手上前托了一把，等罗恩再次调整好购物袋的位置后撞了撞罗恩肩膀，“我就是随口开个玩笑，你急什么。”

德拉科看着前头的救世主和他的死党手忙脚乱的窘样，想起刚才纳西莎对他说的话，不由得撇了下嘴角——纳西莎嘱咐他，在学校要低调行事，跟救世主搞好关系，即使做不成朋友，也要维系表面的友好。战后马尔福家元气大伤，虽然因为救世主的证词，免去了牢狱之灾，但免不去人们的敌意和应付的代价，几成过街老鼠。开学前纳西莎担心他在学校里孤立无援，曾劝说他不要返校，但德拉科还是踏上了返程的列车。纳西莎放心不下，乘着霍格莫德周末便来探望他。

雪花又飘起来了，雪粒钻进脖子里，德拉科紧了紧袍子，隔着一小段距离跟在哈利和罗恩的后头往城堡走。

“这风也太烦人了，雪花都迎面糊在我眼镜上了。”哈利给眼镜施了个避水咒，又顺手给自己和罗恩都加了个保温咒。

德拉科从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，“韦斯莱连个保暖咒都不会了吗，还得救世主动手施舍。”

“什么玩意！？”罗恩闻言转身，看到身后的德拉科，气不打一处来，“不要以己度人，你自己不会用魔杖搞得自己兜头兜脸雪，不代表所有人都跟你一样。”

德拉科却并不看他，直盯着哈利，“被你说对了韦斯莱，我的确不会用魔杖，毕竟我的魔杖被伟大的救世主抢走了，我可不想将不顺手的魔杖对准自己把自己咒晕过去。”

本想劝罗恩息事宁人的哈利面上一下有点尴尬，“我以为，我以为你已经有新的魔杖了，而且我没想到你还会回学校，所以，所以，”哈利有点懊恼的叹了口气，“抱歉，我忘记把你的魔杖带回来了。”

“可以理解，毕竟救世主诸事缠身，又怎么会记得我的魔杖这种小事呢。”

“我会尽快找人把你的魔杖寄回学校的。”

“希望你能看在我不得不冒着严寒走在雪地里的份上说到做到。”

“我保证，呃，呃，要是不介意的话，我给你施个保暖咒吧。”哈利有点紧张地举起魔杖示意了一下，看到德拉科没有抵触，松了口气挥了挥魔杖。

德拉科又看了哈利一眼，转向罗恩，“我不明白一个有魔杖的巫师为什么会把自己弄得这么狼狈，给购物袋施个漂浮咒有那么难吗？”说完不等罗恩回答就迈开步子越过了他们，还故意狠狠地撞了一下哈利的肩膀，撞得哈利半个身子歪了过去。

“你！”罗恩刚想还嘴就被哈利扯住袖子，罗恩不无怨怼地看了哈利一眼，“你对他态度那么好干嘛！他又不会念着你的好，如果不是你，他们全家早蹲大牢去了！”

“罗恩！”哈利压低声音吼了一句。

“明明是他先来挑衅的，还说不得了...”罗恩咕哝着。

德拉科脚下步伐不停，听到身后传来的争执，不由得低头把下巴埋进暖烘烘的衣领里，好把止不住上扬的嘴角藏起来。

2

过了几天，哈利找到机会在私底下跟麦格教授说明了情况，借用了麦格教授办公室的壁炉回了一趟格里莫广场，取回了德拉科的魔杖。哈利没有想到从壁炉踏出来后首先见到的不是麦格教授，而是满脸通红，甚至有些气喘吁吁的赫敏。

“哈利，我听说马尔福被送进医疗翼了。”

“什么？什么意思？”哈利敲了敲脑袋，飞路旅行让他头晕晕乎乎的，一下没反应过来。

“我刚在休息室听到低年级说，有人发现马尔福拿着魔杖晕倒在走廊上，现在已经被送去医院了。”

“什么时候的事，怎么会晕倒在走廊上呢？”哈利愣了一下，抬腿就走。

赫敏立马跟上，“半小时前。我也不太清楚发生了什么，他手上拿着魔杖，但是周围并没有打斗的痕迹，弗利维教授还对他的魔杖用了闪回咒，最后用的是保暖咒。”

“保暖咒！？”哈利脚步一滞。

“对！据说他现在用的魔杖经常出问题，所以那些低年级们猜是出了魔杖事故。”说到这赫敏摆了摆手，像是想要挥走什么脏东西，“你是没听见他们讨论这件事时那个幸灾乐祸的语气，你要是在现场，准会被气到的。”

哈利不再多言，拉着赫敏加快步伐往医疗翼走去。

哈利和赫敏赶到医疗翼门口的时候，发现麦格教授、弗利维教授、斯拉格霍恩教授都在，麦格教授正在对一个穿着拉文克劳校袍的低年级学生问话，拿不准现在进去合不合适。

“你是远远看到的？”

“对，我当时在中庭里练习魔咒，看到有人一直在走廊上靠着窗台站着，因为今天天气还挺冷的，我奇怪是谁在那傻站着，加上他背对着我，我看不清楚是谁，出于好奇就多看了几眼，然后一转眼就发现人躺地上了。跑到近前去才发现是马尔福。”说话的人顿了顿，“要早知道是他，我就绕道走了，搞得好心还要被怀疑干了坏事。”

“克林特先生，我们只是想搞清事情真相，没有怀疑你。为了感谢你对同学的帮助，拉文克劳加5分。”接麦格教授让弗利维教授把克林特送回拉文克劳塔楼。他们离开时跟哈利和赫敏打了个照面，弗利维教授不无惊讶，“噢，如果你们是来探望马尔福先生的，我猜你们可以直接进去，米勒娃不会介意的。”

偷听被逮住，哈利有点窘迫，倒是赫敏镇定跟弗利维教授道了别，然后拉着哈利一起走进了医疗翼。麦格教授正在和斯拉格霍恩教授争执些什么，看到他们时顿了一顿，“波特先生，一切顺利？”

“呃...哦，是的，飞路旅行很顺利。赫敏告诉我马尔福出了意外，所以...我们想来看看是否一切都好。”

“噢哈利，还是一如既往既往的热心肠哈！”斯拉格霍恩教授哈哈笑着拍了拍哈利的肩膀。

麦格教授反而沉默了许久，最后似乎是下了什么决心。

3

“麦格教授的意思是让我们做马尔福的保镖吗？”

“小点声，罗恩！”赫敏低声地呵斥罗恩，怀顾休息室四周，发现没有人看向他们这边，这才放下心来，“别说得这么难听，麦格教授只是希望我们能多注意同学间的仇视情绪，尽量缓和不同学院间，特别是其他学院对斯莱特林的排挤和复仇。”

“那跟马尔福有什么关系？就算我们想示好，他也不见得承情。你还记得在过去几年里他是怎么欺负我们的吗？我不主动找他麻烦已经足够给他面子了。”

“战争已经让我们失去足够多了，不能让恨意继续蔓延摧毁活下来的人。”赫敏抱住罗恩的胳膊晃了晃，用理解而又信任的目光直看向罗恩，“我知道你能想明白的，罗恩，你只是一时拉不下脸而已。”

罗恩轻哼了一声，脸上却不自觉地带上了笑容。他拉下赫敏的手攥在手里用力握了握，赫敏顺势把头靠在他的肩膀上，两人相视一笑。

哈利安静地坐在一旁，定定地看着壁炉中跳动的火苗，想着下午和麦格教授的谈话。麦格教授向他和赫敏透露，虽然还没有证实，但是庞弗蕾夫人怀疑马尔福晕倒是由于他人的蓄意伤害。哈利虽然自认时常神经大条，而且由于多了个战争英雄的光环，不怎么亲近的同学对他既仰慕也有点畏惧，平常都不怎么和他来往，但是偶尔也会听说不同立场的同学间的争执甚至是指责谩骂。哈利丝毫不惊讶在这件事上赫敏要比他敏锐和敏感得多——她下午和麦格教授说了许多她近日观察到的同学们间的暗流涌动。

在战争结束后，霍格霍茨以开放包容的姿态欢迎所有同学回来，战败方的孩子大部分都选择跟随家人远离故土，只有很小一部分继续回到霍格霍茨。即使教授们多次强调希望学生们能放下仇恨与偏见，这小部分人在霍格霍茨的日子也并不好过，而马尔福，德拉科·马尔福必定是当中最不好过的那一个。哈利已经有很多次看到他来去匆匆，独自一人坐在斯莱特林的长桌旁就餐，其他时候他也尽量减小自己的存在感，就连在他一向大出风头的魔药课上也不再积极表现。

哈利六年级时步步紧逼地盯着德拉科，想方设法地揪住他的马脚，那时的德拉科恐惧又焦灼，但尚且有高尔、克拉布陪在他身边，现在他和另外两个女生是斯莱特林仅有的八年级生。其实哈利真的没想过德拉科会回霍格霍茨，也没仔细思考过他现在的处境。但是哈利比谁都明白被所有人敌视的痛苦和愤怒，他不禁想象那个颐指气使惯了的少爷在遭受这些恶意时心里会有什么想法，他是否为曾经的所作所为后悔，又是否会怀念那些只要能抓弄到死对头就可以开心上一整天的日子。

其实德拉科在后来的两年里成长了许多，哈利心里明白，即使他还是懦弱又傲慢，但战争已经教会他什么才是值得追寻和坚守的。想起在马尔福庄园里，他夺走德拉科紧攥手中的魔杖时，德拉科脸上那绝望到近似于解脱的神情，哈利摩挲着口袋里白天从格里莫广场取回的魔杖，决定来次久违的夜游。

哈利起身往胖妇人的画像走去。走了两步又想起什么，转身回楼上把隐形衣揣进兜里。再次回到休息室，罗恩好像才发现他的意图，连声问道：”哈利，你上哪儿去！”

“出去走走。”哈利摆了摆手，把赫敏紧跟着的对宵禁的叮嘱甩在身后。一走出格兰芬多的塔楼，哈利就把隐形衣披上了。他走了好几个暗道，一路上都在祈祷希望庞弗蕾夫人已经已经休息了。一路上几乎没碰上什么人，哈利很快就到了。他屏住呼吸贴在医疗翼的门上听了好一会儿，确定里面没有什么动静之后，才悄悄地溜了进去。

德拉科的床位并不难找——月光透过窗户照亮了大半张病床，又高又瘦的男孩深陷在在被褥中，只露出苍白到极点的小脸，淡金色的头发散落在额头，在眼皮上投下斑驳的影子。哈利本想在枕边放下魔杖就走，但被那个反射着细碎光芒的金发脑袋吸引，鬼使神差地伸出手去，轻轻托住一绺发丝，像是想看看它会不会像熔化的金子般流走。

凑近了哈利才发现，德拉科在睡梦中也微抿着仅剩一丝血色的嘴唇，用几乎让人不安的力道紧蹙眉头。哈利将眼光在德拉科脸上流转了一轮才撕扯开视线，又看向旁边的魔杖，思来想去觉得放在床头不安全，万一被其他人拿走了那就不好了，反正挺想庞弗蕾夫人说明早他就会醒来了，还是等他清醒了再当面交给他吧，最后拿起魔杖离开了医疗翼，在离开前把被子往下巴处掖了掖，以免阻碍病人的呼吸，哈利自己经历过太多次生病或者做噩梦时被盖得过于严实的被子压得透不过气来的经历了。

4

德拉科看见哈利一大早就出现在医疗翼，不可谓不吃惊。即使医疗翼此时只有他一个病患，即使他刚从深度昏迷中醒过来，他也还没有神智不清到认为救世主是来探望他的。

“真是天才，可以教教我怎么能在早饭时间还没结束就把自己折腾进医疗翼吗？”

“躺在病床上的是你，也许你可以请教你自己，我是没有把自己咒到昏迷的经验。”

德拉科愣了一愣，“是啊，那也是托了救世主的福啊！”

其实刚说完哈利就自觉失言，跟德拉科斗嘴惯了，哪怕心里已经下定决心要和平相处，也没能克制住条件反射。哈利愁着不知道该说点什么来减轻自己的攻击性，缓和这尴尬的局面，好在这时庞弗蕾夫人已经听到了这边的动静，急匆匆地从办公室里出来。

“病房里请保持安静。波特先生，现在还不是探望时间。”

“抱歉，庞弗蕾夫人，但是我有非常重要的东西要交给德拉科。”

“那请你在外面等一会儿吧，我得先给马尔福先生做个身体检查。”

庞弗蕾夫人拉上了病床前的挡帘。哈利有点儿窘迫地退到了门口，没有看到德拉科望向他背影的探究的眼神。

器械的碰撞声、细碎的念咒声、还有断断续续的交谈声从透过挡帘穿出来。

“马尔福先生，你身体并无大碍。你感觉有哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有，就是头还有点晕，手臂也不怎么使得上劲。”

“把这瓶魔药喝了，会好一点。

“你再呆上半个小时，如果没有什么问题就可以回去上课了。我会让家养小精灵把早饭给你送来，刚好可以吃了早饭再走。

“还有这是你的魔杖。”

“我希望大家都能有不要乱碰别人魔杖的意识。”

“请你谅解，我们需要弄明白你晕倒的原因，昨天擅自对你的魔杖做了一些检测......”

“这是我母亲的魔杖，显然它并不是特别听从我。”

“好的，如果可以的话，你需要尽快换根合适的魔杖。”

哈利一直等到家养小精灵把早餐送来了才走到德拉科床前，希望德拉科在吃东西时能稍微嘴下留情，让他把想说的话说完。

“我昨天把你的魔杖取回来了。”哈利快速上前一步放下手里的魔杖。

出于歉意，哈利昨天把魔杖仔细地保养了一番，但是后来又反复地拿起放下，他现在不禁忐忑会不会又沾上了什么。

德拉科倒是没有多挑剔什么，拿起魔杖挥了挥，一条绿色的光带顺着魔杖尖端流出，哈利能看到他眼中闪烁的怀念和愉悦。德拉科顺手把魔杖放在了餐盘边上，继续姿态优雅地吃起了早餐。

“谢谢你......我是说谢谢你的魔杖！这帮了我很多。还有，还有我很抱歉，如果我在早点把魔杖还给你的话，也许你现在不用躺在这里了。”

“放下东西就可以走了，我对成为被圣人波特的圣光普照的一分子不是很感兴趣。哦，我懂了，或许你在等我表达荣幸。好吧，感谢您纡尊降贵地亲自把魔杖送到病房里来，我……”

“不，我只是想向你道个歉而已。”

“噢，得了吧波特！你要是想上演什么昔日死对头执手相看泪眼恩怨一笔勾销化敌为友的戏码来彰显你的伟大情操和人格魅力的话，我是不会配合你的。”

“我不是！等等......你是在开玩笑吗？”

哈利注意到了德拉科嘴角那一抹揶揄的笑意，和话语中看似与以往的嘲讽相比更像是打趣的语气。

“我真是可怜你那稀薄的幽默感。你的日子一定过得很乏味吧。”

哈利翻了个白眼，“那也比你不会好好说话强。”

“真的吗，你甚至都不否认自己没有幽默感吗？”

不知道是谁先开始的，他俩突然一起放声大笑，不，准确说是只有哈利一个人大笑，德拉科只是边艰难维持他的端庄吃相，边发出嗤笑声。德拉科后来又就哈利久旱逢甘霖般的笑法做出了犀利点评，哈利毫不相让地回怼了他吃早饭时惺惺作态的派头。

最后他俩是被庞弗蕾夫人赶出来。

5

“我是受你牵连好吗？如果不是被你这个巨怪气到失去理智，没有人会如此粗鲁地对待一个刚从病床上爬起来的甚至都没能好好地吃完一顿早饭的病人。”

“你真的很喜欢说长句，这是某种贵族病吗？”

“对，本少爷诲人不倦的用优美语法感化你，你应该感激不尽。”

“我都都没有嫌弃你的话费耳朵，你应该叩头谢恩。”

“哈！救世主的本性终于暴露了吧！原来这才是你的真实想法！你就希望所有人匍匐在你脚下。”

“我不是我没有你不要把你的中二幻想嫁接到我身上。”

哈利就知道幼稚才是这个娇生惯养一身少爷病的小混蛋的本质。

他俩悄悄地从后门溜进魔药课教室，课已经上了有一会儿了，但斯拉格霍恩看到是他俩并没有多说什么。课程已经进行到两两一组熬制魔药的环节。哈利找到赫敏，拿到她给他准备好的魔药材料，然后又溜回教室最后方，德拉科已经在那里找到了空位，并且为制作魔药做着事前准备。

“我说跟你一组了吗？你除了自大还挺自以为是的。”

哈利都不想理他了，直接把魔药材料放在了桌上，“还好赫敏多拿了一份材料，我们可以省下这部分时间了！直接从处理材料开始。”

“除非我真的把脑子摔坏了，不然还不至于沦落到需要你来指导我俩的魔药进度。泥巴......格兰杰的经手的药材不会引发坩埚爆炸吗？”

“赫敏是个聪明上进的女巫，你的偏见愚昧又恶毒。”

“哈！我说什么了吗！？一点就着？看来救世主暗恋好友的传闻并不是空穴来风？救世主芳心破碎可真是太可怜了。”

哈利不接话了。在接下来的一节课里，两人除了必要的交流关于魔药制作的交流，其余时间几乎一言不发。

赫敏和罗恩是最早完成魔药的那批人，他们原本想等哈利一块去用餐，但哈利让他们先走。罗恩在离开时满脸疑惑意欲再辩，而赫敏则是一边忙着把罗恩拽走一边担忧地看着哈利。

其实在熬制魔药的时候，哈利几乎没有帮上什么忙，只是偶尔递一下药材。最后清理坩埚时，他想搭把手，但德拉科似乎不放心他以任何形式靠近坩埚，于是作罢。哈利心里不是不委屈，即使五年级之前他在魔药课上留下了不少“光辉历史”，他在六年级时可也是制作出了全班最完美的福灵剂的。

哈利自己也不太明白他为什么还要待在这。早上跟德拉科的斗嘴让他体会到了很久没有体会过的轻松自在——德拉科不会因为他亲手终结了伏地魔而对他较以往有任何不同，他自己也不用时刻保持阳光无害的模样。他甚至觉得和德拉科成为朋友也不是不可能，尽管这在过去看来简直是天方夜谭。可是后来德拉科对他最好的朋友的蔑视像给他兜头浇了盆冷水。他本以为今天早上德拉科是有意向他示好的，也许是他太自以为是了。

哈利不知道德拉科是怎么想的。他扭头看向那个行走的谜团。英格兰的冬天，即使到了正午，太阳也以极低的角度挂在天边，此时罕见的冬日阳光直直通过高窗洒遍教室。哈利看到细碎的汗水在德拉科的鼻尖上闪着光，阳光给了他挺直的鼻梁一个完美的剪影，模糊了其他的细节。过于耀眼的光芒的光芒让哈利重又转过了头，下意识地抬手摸了摸自己的鼻尖，似乎想抹去并不存在的汗水。

虽然一直沉默着，但他俩却一直分享着一种奇怪的默契，从制作魔药到一起走出教室。就在哈利以为他们会一直保持着沉默走到大厅，然后在门口分开各自走向各自学院的长桌时，德拉科开口了。

“有时候习惯了就很难改。”

他说得又短又急，语调僵硬，仿佛不是在说话，而是嘴里含了块烧红的烙铁，迫不及待地吐出来。

像是阳光穿透了迷雾，答案自动浮现在考卷上，哈利冰封的面部表情开始解冻，一开始只是一个细小的微笑，最后一点一点扩大成比阳光还要灿烂的笑容。

“你的笑容傻到我了，救世主就是这么对待刚在魔药课堂上以一己之力承担下绝大部分工作的同学的吗。”德拉科话语的僵硬也消失了。

“不行，你的长句让我头开始疼了。我们别去大厅了，饭点都快结束了。”说着脚下转了个方向，“我们直接去厨房吧，家养小精灵们很热情的。”

6

从那天以后哈利和德拉科就神奇地维持了一种奇特的友好关系。

一开始他们只是见面时友好地打个招呼，偶尔在课上组队完成联习。后来就变成课间时一起结伴从这个教室到下一个教室，途中致力于互相把对方噎得说不上话。最后由于哈利发现德拉科谈起魔法理论来头头是道，德拉科也发现哈利的实战经验颇有可取之处，于是两人就时不时约着去图书馆自习，或者一起在校园里边闲逛边做学术讨论。

哈利知道有很多人在私下里讨论救世主和前食死徒的“结盟”，但哈利已经习惯了被人指指点点，反正不管他做什么都会有人说三道四的，他已经学会不听不看更不把这些流言蜚语放在心上。

德拉科自然也听到了各种各样的传闻，他甚至觉得有些传言说到了点子上，比如说“前食死徒为了利益厚颜无耻地诱骗利用救世主啦”，“救世主圣父情结作祟连食死徒都同情啦”，他听到了都忍不住点点头表示认同，并衷心希望这些仰慕者们能尽快找到法子将他们的救世主拉出火坑，不然他是绝对不可能自己良心发现然后放救世主一条生路的。

不管外界是怎么看的，德拉科和哈利之间那种类似学伴的关系也维系了近一个月，他们已经越来越能掌握和对方相处之道，也越来越享受对方的陪伴。

又到了霍格莫德周末，为了避开人群，德拉科早早地就来到大厅，准备吃过早餐之后直接去霍格莫德。不出意料的，大厅里只有寥寥几个人，令人意外的是哈利已经坐在格兰芬多长桌上他惯常坐的那个位置上了，只是他的朋友们似乎都不在。哈利正好朝门口看来，德拉科撇撇嘴角冲他笑了一下，算是打过了招呼，也不等哈利回应就自顾自地在斯莱特林长桌找了个位子坐下了。

德拉科刚落座不久，就有个人影窜到了他身边，吓了他一跳——平常这张桌子上的人对他可谓是避让三舍。等看清来人是哈利之后，德拉科更惊讶了，他以为他们是心照不宣地不参与对方的社交生活的，更不会做直接坐在对方学院长桌这种事，难道并没有这条隐形规则吗？

“德拉科，你今天会去霍格莫德吗？”

“去。”德拉科还沉浸在惊讶中。

“那你可以陪我去一趟文人居羽毛笔店吗，我想买点羽毛笔、羊皮纸什么的，你知道的，我总是不知道怎么挑选这些东西。”

“可，可以，但是我得先去，呃，那个......”德拉科想不到特别好的借口，他不确定坦诚说自己要去见自己的家人是不是个好主意。

“哦，哦，当然你有自己的计划！那等你办完你的事情后，我们在文人居门口碰头可以吗？我猜我在这之前也可以跟罗恩他们四周逛逛什么的。”

德拉科点了点头。哈利长出一口气，释然地笑了起来，目光炯炯地看着德拉科，然后跟德拉科约好了见面的时间。德拉科发现自己几乎无法将视线从哈利亮晶晶的绿色眼睛上挪开。

7

德拉科提前跟纳西莎道了别，他想自己先去店里看看都有什么特别的玩意儿，这样待会儿陪哈利挑选的时候可以少费点时间，然后他们能利用剩下的时间去三把扫帚喝一杯也说不定，德拉科默默地在心里给自己点了个赞。

“看来你并没有受到教训不是吗。”

德拉科猛地回头，一个在他印象里是五年级的格兰芬多女生站在她面前。即使有疑惑，德拉科也马上反应过来了。

“只会在背后偷袭的小鬼。”

“哈，别说得自己有多高尚似的，卑鄙无耻的丧家犬。你忘了自己是什么垃圾了吗，看看自己左手臂提醒一下自己。”

“那我也纡尊降贵提醒你一下，之所以你现在能面对面地泼我脏水，是因为巫师法庭认定我无罪。”

“你以为所有人都是傻子吗，哈利心地善良会被你蒙骗，甚至在法庭上替你说好话，我可不会。去年你在学校里狐假虎威欺凌同学的样子我可记得一清二楚。哈利帮了你，他又得到什么了呢，上次我还看到你是怎么不加收敛地辱骂他和罗恩的。”

“哇哦，所以你就替天行道了？我应该告诉麦格让她给你颁个奖章”

"我只恨自己没有下更狠的手，让你在医疗翼上躺上十天半个月。才让你这种小人缠在哈利身边。"

“行吧，如果你觉得波特轻信小人的话，那你去向他告发吧，我先走了。”

德拉科不想多做纠缠，料想对方在公众场合也不敢对他做什么。可惜对方并不是这么想的。他还没转过身去，一道魔咒就几乎是擦着他的脸边而过。德拉科立马抽出自己的魔杖打算以彼之道还施彼身。

“喂！你们在干嘛呢！”

声音远远从身后传来，德拉科翻了个白眼。很好，是多管闲事的韦斯莱，仿佛局面还不够乱似的。

“谁在那里......德拉科！”

“哈利，你别急！”

精彩极了，波特和格兰杰当然会跟韦斯莱在一起啦，他还能期待什么呢。对面的女生正面向三人组的方向，她当然也看到了他们，她向来尊崇这几位同学院的学长学姐，纵使心中怨气未消，此刻也不敢放肆。

“德拉科，你还好吗！？天啊！你脸上都流血了。”

三人组很快就到了跟前。在哈利焦急地想给德拉科脸上的伤口止血时，赫敏和罗恩也在紧张地查看那个格兰芬多女生。

“是他先威胁我的！”

德拉科又翻了个白眼，天呐，她怎么能哭得像是差点被毁容的那个人是她一样。

“别乱动。”哈利摆正了他的脑袋，“德拉科，到底发生了什么？”

“新鲜呐波特，你教教我怎么做到说话时脸部不动。”

哈利长长地叹了口气，既责怪又伤心地看了他一眼，“我看到你拔出魔杖后根本没来得及施咒就被我们叫住了。你可以多信任我一点的，德拉科。”

德拉科怀疑波特的眼睛可能有什么魔法，不然怎么可能只是一个眼神就让他想丢盔弃甲，但他不能，绝对不能。

德拉科脸上的伤口并无大碍，流亡一年积累的经验的让哈利足以对付这类小伤口，但哈利还是忍不住担心，所幸后来赫敏，神奇的赫敏，不知道从哪拿出来了一瓶白鲜。哈利仔细地把白鲜涂抹在伤口上。他能感觉到自己的手在微微颤抖。

那个女生情绪还是不太稳定的样子，赫敏和罗恩担心出什么意外，陪她一起先回学校了。

“唔，你想去喝一杯吗，德拉科。”

“我以为你想去买羽毛笔。”

“嗯，呃，那个不着急，而且我可以猫头鹰邮购。你需要喝点什么来恢复一下精神。”

8

从酒吧里出来，德拉科和哈利抄了条小路并肩往霍格霍茨走去。刚才在酒吧里，哈利喋喋不休地说了许多刚在佐科笑话店看到的新鲜玩意，这会儿也安静下来了。

“呃，我本来以为今天会是个好时机的，但现在感觉好像并不是特别合适......我们应该谈谈，我们，德拉科。”

“谈什么！？你如果想知道发生了什么的话，可以去问格兰杰，我敢担保刚才那个女生已经吧前因后果都跟她交待了。”

“我们，德拉科，我们。我们已经算是朋友了吧？”

“如果按你一向低得可怜的朋友标准线来衡量的话。”

哈利笑了，他太知道这就是德拉科想承认但又觉得难为情的表现了。

“但我不想做你的朋友，德拉科。”哈利举手示意，安抚就要炸毛的德拉科，“因为我很清楚，每当我站在你身边看向你时，我所感受到的巨大的快要把胸腔挤爆的喜悦，不是人们通常对朋友应有的。”

哈利停下了脚步，面向德拉科，“每当我看见你一个人坐在斯莱特林的长桌上吃饭的时候，我的心都酸得生痛，它催促着我坐到你的身边去，迫使我想方设法地逗你开心。我不知道该如何将我的感受传达给你，我总是笨嘴笨舌的词不达意。”

德拉科看着哈利越说越懊恼的神情，其实很想告诉他，他的眼睛已经帮他把所有的想说的都分毫不差地说出来了，甚至在他还没发觉的时候就已经泄露了许多秘密。

“救世主过剩的同情心又泛滥了是吗？”

“什么？”

“我说你是没人可救了，亟需一个失足少年来满足自己的拯救欲，甚至不惜将情感投射到一个前食死徒身上。事情是怎么发生的呢？单纯的救世主，误以为自己忘记归还魔杖导致前食死徒出了事故，强大的愧疚感和同情心让他心甘情愿把将带领可怜的食死徒走出苦海视为己任。我说得对吗？波特！”

哈利上前抓住德拉科的手臂，“我知道这有点突兀，你可以不接受但你不能否认它的真实性！我很清楚我的感情不是愧疚或是同情或是任何其他。”

"真的不是吗？你甚至都不想让别人看到我们在一起，我看到你刚站在三扫帚酒吧前脸上后悔犹豫的表情了！"

"我那是担心如果碰到罗斯莫塔夫人的话，她会对你不友好！"

“说得真好听！难道你要我相信你在短短的一个月里爱上我了吗？你还记得一年前你是如何厌恶我憎恨我的吗！我跟你说过了，你回去问问格兰杰，你就会发现你的愧疚根本毫无必要！”

德拉科使劲拽开哈利的手，大步往前走。

哈利在原地站了一会，突然发现了问题所在。

他朝德拉科跑去，“我知道你进医疗翼的原因不是魔杖事故！”哈利大口喘气，“我知道你没对庞弗蕾夫人说真话。”

这回换德拉科愣在当场了。

9

哈利倚靠在窗台边，出神地看着远处的禁林，光秃秃的树叉旁逸斜出，远远看去像一张织得密密麻麻的网，阻挡了视线往前延伸的可能性。

上周末的霍格莫德之行惨淡收场。这一周以来两人的关系仿佛又回到了这学期一开始的时候。哈利原本是想让德拉科冷静一下，但德拉科迟迟表态，他只好猫头鹰他，主动约他出来。德拉科几乎是立马就给他回信应下了邀约，这让哈利又看到了希望。

听到由远及近的脚步声，哈利半转向声音的来处，扬了扬头，冲来者打了个招呼。

“嗨！你来了！”

“嗨！”德拉科的脸颊红扑扑的，半张脸埋进围巾里。

“你这周过得还好吗？”哈利重又转回去看向外面的世界，只在说话时分了一个眼神给德拉科。

德拉科也学着他的样子，在他右手边站定，将一大半的重量压在窗台上，把大半个身体往外探去。

“还好。怎么约在这里？”

“因为按你的说法，这里是一切开始的地方。”

“所以应该在这里结束一切，干得漂亮！波特，仪式感很强。”德拉科带上了点笑容。

“我这几天仔细想了你说的话。当然，我希望你也有把我的想法放在心上。这不是重点，重点是你之前说我不可能在短短一个月里就喜欢上你，我觉得你说得……”

“我不该那样说！”德拉科着急地抢白，“我也不应该误导你，让你误以为……我只是希望能有机会接近你。”

“为什么？”

“可能因为我是个可悲的胆小鬼吧。”

“不是，我是问你为什么想和我呆在一起。”

哈利转过身来认真的看着德拉科，德拉科根本没法不顺着他的目光看回去，他能看到哈利眼中自己清晰的倒影。

“人人都想跟救世主做朋友，不是吗？”

哈利噗嗤一声笑出来。

“哇哦，我得说这话从你嘴里说出来简直像是恭维了。”哈利伸手理了理德拉科凌乱的额发，拇指轻轻抚上他的颧骨，另一只手轻轻圈住他的左手腕摩挲，缓慢而又坚定地问，“真的吗？”

德拉科叹了口气，目光悲哀地看着哈利。

"哈利，我知道你想从我这里获得什么，可那不会发生。"

“我不想获得什么，我只是想和你在一起。德拉科，过去的阴影会影响我们很久很久，有些伤口即使痊愈也永远不会消失。都过去快半年了，赫敏到现在，都还随身带着我们三个逃亡时带的必需品。"哈利深吸了一口气，"我知道你在恐惧，我也和你一样，但我们不能被恐惧裹足不前。我喜欢你，我想陪在你身边，就是这么简单而已，这不是什么十恶不赦的事情。”

“不会有好结果的，我们根本不是一个世界的人。"

"过去一年里发生的所有事情，已经将我们变成与一年前的我们完全不同的人。我不需要你是完美的，你也比任何人都清楚我也不是完美的，我们都犯过错。也许我们有这样那样的不同，但在过去的一个月里，我们相处得很好。别人怎么看根本不重要，重要的是你也喜欢我不是吗？我觉得我们至少值得一个尝试的机会，你觉得呢？"

德拉科一直没有说话，哈利头疼万分，不知道怎么才能说服这个固执的小混蛋。

“你怎么会有这样的一双眼睛。”德拉科呢喃着伸出手摘下哈利的眼镜，好让自己能更清楚地看到那双翠绿色的眼睛，看清自己是怎么沉溺在这汪绿色的深泉里。

哈利不再犹豫，将德拉科拉进了怀抱，吻上了德拉科的唇。

10

又下雪了。已经到了四月份，这可能是这个冬天的最后一场雪。

在这个冬天刚开始的时候，即使理智告诉德拉科，最好的结果就是他能够和哈利和解，然后成为朋友。但是理智之外的那部分他，总是忍不住幻想，幻想着如果有一天他跟哈利在一起了，他会把自己见不得光的小心机都告诉哈利，告诉他他已经爱他很久很久了，爱到别扭到不像自己。而等到他能说出些话的时候，他一定已经对他们的关系笃定万分，才会让哈利将他的小心思看得一清二楚。当他确信自己的爱不会被用作刺向自己的利刃时。

德拉科真的没有想到他最疯狂最隐秘的幻想有实现的一天。

德拉科从不否认自己就是个坏人，也许还不到邪恶的程度，但也绝对称不上善良。他想要哈利很久很久了，久到自己都记不清是从什么时候开始的了。他觉得自己像是一个绝望的登山者，不知怎么就走入了山中，也不知还要多久才能到达峰顶，就在他几乎不抱任何希望的时候，梅林给了他一根通向捷径的绳索，如果他抓不牢这根绳索他就枉对斯莱特林的名声。

“你笑什么？”哈利无比自然地给身边德拉科施了个保暖咒。

“没什么，想起了过去的一些事情。”

哈利把德拉科的围巾理了理，让雪不要落进他的脖子里，随口问道，“什么事？”

德拉科低头看着哈利给自己整理围巾的样子，笑得更开心了。

哈利整理好了，意识到德拉科还没有回答自己的问题，抬眼看向德拉科，“嗯？

德拉科看着哈利的眼睛，那双总是清澈见底毫不设防的眼睛。

“那我就满足一下你的虚荣心吧。你还记得去年第一场雪落下时，你被我两三句话说得愧疚到不行，然后给我施了个保暖咒吗？”

“哦，所以呢？”

“嗯哼，虽然那根魔杖用着是不太顺手，但完成日常的咒语根本没有问题。”

哈利眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼。

“我知道啊。”

“！？”德拉科脸上的笑容全转成震惊。

“我说过了，我总是忍不住看你的。”哈利无辜的说。

“波特！”

德拉科恼羞成怒，左右环顾看有没有什么能拿来出气的东西，最后弯腰抓了一把雪塞进哈利的领子里。

“喂！这很冷德拉科！”

“冷死你算了！”

“不行！要死一起死。”

哈利抱住德拉科，往雪地里一倒。

“啊——你死定了波特！这是我最爱的一件……”

德拉科还没说完的话被哈利悉数吻进肚子里。

这是他们一起度过的第一个冬天。

Fin.


End file.
